Angelic Storage Locker
by Leria006
Summary: Vessels, cards, and closets.  Gotta read it to believe it.


Okay, I was talking to a friend at work and we were discussing what happened to the angel's vessels when they were traveling the 'celestial airwves' as it were. We joked that they were kept in some sort of angelic storage locker and the next thing I knew this story was demanding to be written.

So, here is a completely plotless but hopefully amusing story. Technically I would say it has to take place sometime in season five but it really is just for fun.

Please enjoy ^_^

Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Don watched impatiently as Jimmy carefully studied the cards he held. Nick drummed an idle tune on the table as he waited for his turn.<p>

"What are you waiting for? Just go already!" Don snapped when Jimmy hummed under his breath. Jimmy looked up, smirked and pointed one finger at Don and, with his best imitation of Castiel's voice spoke.

"Do you have any fives?"

"Well hell." Don muttered as he pulled two cards out and threw them at Jimmy.

"Watch it Donnie, that is my line." Nick joked when Jimmy went back to perusing through his cards.

"Okay Nick, have any queens?"

"As a matter of fact." Nick said with a frown and handed over his queen.

"I think he is cheating. He has to be cheating."

"Don, got any sevens?"

"Finally! Go fish." Don shouted triumphantly as Jimmy rolled his eyes and reached out towards the four draw piles in the center of the table. He hesitated a moment before choosing the lower right deck and taking his card, fortunately not the joker.

When they first started playing they had made some different house rules. First rule to change was using only one deck. Instead they used four, at least. Also they left the jokers in. If a joker was drawn when "fishing" then that player lost 20 points and had to completely switch out that hand.

"How, exactly, do you think I am cheating at go fish?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know, but you are."

"Regardless, Don, have any twos?" Nick, ever the peacemaker, interrupted smoothly.

"Why are you asking me? Have you forgotten our member of the trench coat mafia or what?" Don demanded testily, narrowing his dark eyes and motioning towards the smirking Jimmy. Nick didn't answer, just looked at him and waited. Don glared a moment longer before huffing in disgust and throwing a two of spades at Lucifer's vessel.

Some thought they made a strange grouping, especially since no one had expected Lucifer's vessel to end up waiting in the same place as everyone else's. Apparently though there was only one waiting room for the angel's vessels and so Nick ended up here. Don was also rather new since Raphael had usually managed to avoid going down to earth, at least he did before Castiel trapped him in some podunk town in Maine anyway.

Carlos, Virgil's vessel, and Sebastian, Balthazar's, had made a bet after Castiel somehow survived being blown to pieces by Raphael. Interestingly enough they both lost.

Carlos had bet that if, when, Castiel's vessel met Raphael's that he would be just a little put out about what happened and take out his frustration on Raphael's vessel, Don. Sebastian however had bet that _Don_would be a bit upset about Castiel summoning Raphael down to earth in the first place and take it out on Castiel's vessel Jimmy.

What actually happened was that when Don showed up the first time when Jimmy was there also they'd stared at each other for about 10 seconds. Then Jimmy had broken out into a smile, pulled out a deck of cards from thin air and cheerfully asked Don if he played.

Since then whenever they were both there, along with Nick, they would sequester themselves into a corner of the room and play various card games. They tended to use more cards then necessary since it made the games last longer. Sebastian sometimes joined them, but he preferred to play foosball with Sonya, Rachel' vessel.

"Okay then, Jimmy, have you got any nines?" Nick asked quietly.

"Nope, go fish."

"See, I'm telling you Nick, behind those baby blues is a card shark."

"If I was going to have some special talent it wouldn't be cheating at cards. I'd find some way to paint this room, I mean seriously, who thought making the walls pale green was a good idea?"

"I believe the proper term is celery." Sonya piped up causing all three to jump in their seats.

"Don't do that! And it doesn't matter _what_ it's called." Don muttered, rubbing his eyes and willing his heartbeat to slow. Nick was about to say something when he winced, dropped his cards and waved once before blinking out of existence.

"I guess Lucifer has something to do today. So, do you want to continue?" Don queried, looking away from the empty seat.

"Nah, not as much fun with only two people."

"You know, there is a way to make any game fun, even with only to people." Sonya mentioned as she slid into the chair. Jimmy rolled his eyes but Don was curious and pushed his cards to Jimmy as he silently urged her to continue.

"Yep, all you have to do is play the strip version. In the case of go fish whenever someone asks for a card that the other player doesn't have then they have to remove an article of clothing."

"And this is why you are never allowed to play cards with us." Jimmy stated as he finished gathering the cards and they disappeared.

"Oh, I don't know Jimmy; it might mean we could finally get you out of that trench coat." Don said suggestively.

"YOU"RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" All heads turned at the shout as Kurt, Zachariah's vessel, stormed into the room. He seemed to be even more agitated than usual and he stomped heavily over to Jimmy where he proceeded to poke him sharply with each word.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CO-OPERATE! NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING IF YOU JUST FOLLOWED ORDERS!"

"Zach, come on. I'm not Castiel, I don't decide anything." Jimmy protested instinctually. It turned out that Kurt was just as crazy as Zachariah and whenever he showed up everyone knew to just avoid him. Unfortunately Jimmy didn't have that option as Kurt sought him ought in order to blame everything that Castiel and the Winchesters had done up till then on him.

Kurt was taking a deep breath in preparation of his next verbal assault when someone grabbed his ear and held on. Tightly.

"I think you need a time out. We all know what you have to say and none of us care. This place is supposed to be where we can relax and you are not conducive to a relaxing atmosphere." Sebastian spoke up as he led Kurt roughly away from a thankful Jimmy. Kurt flailed and tried to get away but Sebastian just held on tighter and walked decisively over to the celery colored wall.

Don and Jimmy shared a confused look before moving over to Sebastian in order to better see what he was going to do.

"Now, I want you to think long and hard about what you say and do in this room. Maybe, if you're good we'll let you stay with us next time." Sebastian finished and then reached out to the smooth wall.

Only the moment his hand came into contact with the wall a door knob appeared he yanked it open revealing a broom closet. Without any further explanation he shoved Kurt inside and slammed the door shut causing the door knob to vanish as though it had never been there.

The only proof that it had been was the muffled shouts coming from the other side.

"How did you do that?" Jimmy asked, both shocked and amused.

"Oh, nothing to it really, this room is whatever we want to make it. That includes any accessories and attachments." Sebastian said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and considering where they were, perhaps it should have been.

"We can change anything about the room?" Sonya demanded, standing at Sebastian's elbow and staring at the room with suspicious intent while Jimmy looked like a light bulb just went on in his head.

"Yes, why?"

"Of course, we should have figured it out sooner."

"Jimmy, what are you…" Don started only to stop when the entire room seemed to shift. The celery green paint was gone, in their place was black and white stripes done in alternating diagonals.

"Oh, I see." Sonya said brightly and concentrated. The zebra design disappeared and was replaced by hot pink.

"Oh god, absolutely not." Carlos protested as he looked up from his copy of War and Peace. A brief moment of concentration from him and the walls shifted to light blue with dark blue molding.

"Oh come on, we can do better than that." One of the other vessels spoke up from somewhere behind them and suddenly the room was decorated in a red and black plaid pattern.

"This is going to be fun." Someone else said before the wall sported yellow daisies on a bright green background.

"Well, since everyone else is enjoying themselves, what do you say Sonya, ready for a rematch?"

"Bring it on Seb, bring it on." Linking arms Sonya and Sebastian moved over to the foosball table and began to compete.

Don and Jimmy watched them go and then settled for looking on in bemusement as the walls were altered into whatever crazy design struck someone's mind. It was when the purple, pink and yellow polka dots had been replaced by chartreuse and fuchsia stripes with yellow stars that Nick showed back up. He walked over to them slowly, distracted by the pattern on the wall, now a lovely jungle scene complete with snakes and tigers.

"Um, what's going on?" Nick directed the question to the room in general, pausing for a moment at the section of the wall where muted bangs and thuds could still be heard.

"Turns out we can change the desktop theme just by concentrating. You don't want to know what Seamus' contribution was." Don answered, amusement clear in his dark brown eyes. Jimmy snorted quietly before turning away from the walls and heading back to the table.

"Well, uh, anyway. Pick up sticks anyone?" Jimmy asked while holding out a very large handful of mentioned pick up sticks. Don and Nick rolled their eyes but moved back to their seats. Jimmy carefully positioned the sticks on the table in the center and let go.

"Got enough for us you think." Nick mentioned as several sticks came close to falling off the end.

"Come on, you really think I'll use only one package for this. We use four decks for go fish remember?"

"True. So, why don't you go first."

"We better watch him though. He'll find a way to cheat at this game too." Don spoke up as Jimmy went about deciding which stick to go after first. Unfortunately with using so many sticks, there weren't any not being touched by at least one other.

"I keep telling you guys, I don't cheat." Satisfied Jimmy reached forward towards the red stick of his choice only to stop abruptly when the sticks and table suddenly turned desert cameo. With the new color scheme it was almost impossible to even see that there were sticks, never mind telling them apart or having any depth perception.

"I think in the light of this new revelation…" Jimmy began gesturing at the camouflaged pick up sticks and glaring at the brightly smiling archangel vessels, "that we are going to need a few new rules."


End file.
